A Night at the Gala
by Iago96
Summary: OneShot. Colin's camera captures more than he would have expected.


This is just a quick one-shot I wrote while I was trying to get inspiration for another fic. Hope it's not too bad ;p

* * *

'Why am I here?' Harry thought morosely as he looked around at the dancing couples. 'Oh yeah, Kingsley ordered me.' 

Auror Harry Potter, and one of the guests of honour, had been told that he had to attend the Ministry's Annual Gala in celebration for Voldemort's defeat the previous year. His commanding officer was keeping an eye on him to prevent his escape as well. The only up-side was that Minerva McGonagall had forced Severus Snape to attend too.

Harry had reconciled with his ex-professor after discovering that it was Snape who had been feeding them information about Voldemort's plans, under direction of Dumbledore. They were both Dumbledore's men, to the end. Over time they had managed to cultivate a friendship, to many peoples' surprise.

After shooting down yet another request for a dance, this time from a rather pretty young witch, Harry, thankfully, took his place at the table as dinner was served.

A flash of black made him look up at the person seated beside him. It was Snape. "Severus." Harry greeted cordially.

"Harry," Snape returned with a nod.

"I see Minerva dragged you to this god forsaken gala like Kingsley dragged me."

Snape snorted quietly, "Indeed. I could hardly say no now could I. You had been rather adamant about not attending yet the old Auror still managed to convince you."

"Convince me! He petrified me and gave me to Hermione to dress!" Harry exclaimed in horror.

This time the Potions Master snorted a little louder. The Granger chit was certainly a force to be reckoned with. He spotted her dancing with her fiancé, Ron Weasley. She winced yet again as her partner stepped on her toes. "I do believe she is being suitably tortured for her crimes." He commented dryly with a nod in their direction.

Harry followed his eyes and had to chuckle. "Ron never did learn how to dance."

"And you did?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry mock glared, "Hey! I'll have you know that I'm not that bad of a dancer."

"That explains why you haven't even stepped onto the dance floor tonight then. Even though you have had many offers." Severus' sarcastic nature was something Harry had grown to appreciate as he grew older.

"I don't want to dance with them and that's it." Harry admitted. His face suddenly fell, "Oh no! Colin's grinning at me again."

Severus turned to look behind him and spotted the Hogwarts alumna with his ever-present camera with a huge grin approaching them. He suppressed a groan.

"Hey, Harry! Having fun? Can I get a picture of you and the professor?" The Gryffindor asked excitedly.

Harry sighed inwardly, Colin had never really changed, he still hero-worshipped him. "One picture, Colin."

Severus and Harry faced the camera, Harry smiled his Lockheart-smile, Snape just remained stoic as usual. The flash went off.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Goodbye Colin." Harry forced out of his mouth, all he wanted was to go home but knew that he had to stay for at least three more hours before leaving was socially acceptable.

Without our hero's noticing as he was walking away Colin spelled his camera invisible and charmed it to follow Harry around and take a picture every four seconds.

"I hexed his other camera. He tried to get a picture of me. Brat's lucky I didn't hex that one too." Severus drawled.

The two old comrades turned to their plates and set to eating, punctuated by friendly talk.

When the Gala was over Colin went straight back to his apartment to develop his photos, if he could get them ready for print before the morning edition of the Prophet then they could have them on front page.

As the photos developed he was amazed to discover that during the meal it seemed that one of Snape's hands had lain on Harry's thigh, for quite some time actually considering how many pictures he had of it, and rather high as well. He even had a picture of Harry's hand covering Snape's while he seemed to be deep in conversation with Hermione Granger to his right. On the next picture their fingers were entwined.

Colin blushed. It wasn't possible that anyone else had seen. They were hidden by the table cloth, only Colin's camera had borne witness to the monumental event.

One of the last snap-shots taken by his invisible camera was outside. Harry and Severus were inches away, looking at each other intently, each with a small smile on his face. The faint blush on their cheeks told Colin that he had just missed a kiss.

He blushed a wonderful Gryffindor red. That was a very intimate moment, obviously private. Snape would kill him if it was published, Harry would kill him.

People would love to know of their saviour's love but Colin knew that Harry was a very private person, even if he did not usually respect that. He knew what he had to do.

The following morning Harry received a letter along with a copy of the Daily Prophet baring his face. He scoffed at the newspaper and threw the rag towards Severus opposite him at the table. Harry opened the letter. Inside was the picture of him and Severus outside with a note in handwriting Harry recognised. 'This is a private moment. I cannot, in good faith, use it.'

Severus glanced at the newspaper Harry had thrown. On the front page was one of the pictures of them holding hands underneath the table under the caption, 'A Budding Romance?'

Harry grinned softly and turned to his partner, "I told you I thought something was following me." He commented, amusement colouring his words.

"Remind me to extend my hex to all of Mr Creevey's cameras next time."

Harry laughed. "Well at least we don't have to worry about telling anyone now. Shall we have this one framed? It is a rather nice picture I think."

"I don't do nice, Potter." Snape threw the newspaper back at his lover who was gesturing to the picture Colin had sent them.

"Oh, I don't know, Sev. I think you do nice quite well when you put your mind to it." Harry grinned sultrily at his lover of three months.


End file.
